


Good Sense

by Nana_Walker



Category: Arakawa Under the Bridge
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Walker/pseuds/Nana_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku viaja a Venus junto a Nino para conocer a sus futuros suegros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Arakawa Under the Bridge.  
> Título: Good Sense.  
> Claim: Recruit/Nino.  
> Extensión: 339 palabras.  
> Advertencias: Ninguna.  
> Disclaimer: Arakawa Under the Bridge y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Hikaru Nakamura. Por lo tanto, con este trabajo no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro.  
> Resumen: Riku viaja a Venus junto a Nino para conocer a sus futuros suegros.

**Good Sense**

 

Subes al cohete junto a Nino, mientras arreglas tu traje y ciñes un poco más tu corbata al cuello. Quieres lucir presentable en tu primer encuentro con tus futuros suegros, por lo que vas durante todo el camino arreglándote el cabello y estirando tu terno, para que no se forme ninguna arruga deforme. Nino trata de relajarte, te dice que no te preocupes, mientras come pescado ahumado. Observas desde uno de los vidrios a la Tierra, un pequeño puntillo azul que se aleja mientras el planeta del amor casi se abalanza sobre ustedes.

 

En un santiamén llegan al planeta naranjo y, antes de bajar de la nave, te pones un casco de soldado y aterrizas con Nino, quien exhibe unas branquias cantantes que se mueven al compás de la brisa. El cielo está adornado de burbujas multicolores y disimiles que flotan por aquí y por allá, mientras cientos de mini pulpos celebran la llegada de la nave espacial. Los reciben con una gran cena llena de gusanos bañados en un líquido viscoso que prefieres no saber que es. Les prometes a tus suegros que cuidarás de su hija y ellos te dan la autorización para que la desposes en un centro ceremonial, ubicado en el polo norte lunar, el próximo año.

 

Al terminar la visita, deciden regresar al puente del río Arakawa: suben nuevamente al cohete y despegan en dirección a la Tierra. Conversas un rato con Nino durante el camino hasta que te duermes sobre su hombro: el día ha sido agotador y crees que te mereces descansar.

 

― Riku, Riku― la escuchas murmurar, mientras te zarandea.

 

Abres los ojos poco a poco y te das cuentas que estabas durmiendo en la ribera del río: al parecer todo ese loco viaje ha sido solo un sueño.

 

― Hola Nino. Gracias por despertarme. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me dormí.

 

― No hay de qué― expresa―. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a saludar al Jefe y a los demás. Hay que decirles que ya regresamos a casa.

 

Fin drabble: Good sense.


End file.
